un dia en la biblioteca
by paulitaperla
Summary: mmmmmm.....es mi primera historia asi que no me salio muy bien. igual no quise arriesgarme no puse nada de romance


Disclaimer: los combo niños le pertenecen a……… alguien

No es una buena historia ni se acerca y el titulo no tiene nada que ver auque algo es algo pd: la primera parte es tediosa y aburrida ¡esperen! Es mi historia osea que leanla

Es la mejor historia del mundo

Un día en la biblioteca

Señorita soledad (mientras suena la campana): bueno seguimos en la próxima hora chicos

paco: al fin. Serio vamos a jugar un poco de nova nock

serio: emmmm tengo algo que hacer

paco: hoy es martes

serio: osea.....

Paco: los martes siempre jugamos nova nock ¿o el golpe en la cabeza te afecto la memoria?

Serio: tengo suerte que no lo haya hecho me caí de un piso 5

Paco (riéndose): si ese divino te pego muy fuerte

Serio: jaja que gracioso casi me mato

serio: ay que estudiar para la prueba de ciencia

paco: si claro tu estudia yo tengo un mejor plan.

Serio: sentarte al lado de azul y copiarte todas las respuestas

Paco: talvez si o talvez no

Serio: Entonces tengo que creer que tu paco estudiaras para la prueba de la señorita soledad sin que te obliguen

Paco iba a responder cuando se escucho un el grito de una mujer paco y serio fueron corriendo a ver que pasaba

Paco: el sonido viene de la sala del director bronca

Cuando llegaron toda la sala estaba normal pero se quedaron mudos

Serio: WOW no sabía que el director pudiera gritar así

Bronca: aaaaaaa no no no no no por que me pasa esto a mi que e hecho para merecerlo porque yoooooooooo

Serio: haora si estoy confundido

Paco: Director bronca ¿paso algo?

Bronca: me robaron un diamante de 12 quilates que era para mi mama haora se va a enojar mucho

En ese momento el director empezó a llorar y lamentarse por su horrible mala suerte

Cuando sonó la campana de clases

Paco: lo siento director pero tenemos que volver a clases

Bronca: o no haora si que no los dos están castigados

Paco: ¿pero porque?

Bronca: porque yo lo digo y como ya llene el aula de castigo hoy se irán a la biblioteca

Mientras tanto con las chicas

Pilar: donde estará paco? Ya empezó la clase

Azul: no querrás decir donde estarán paco y serio

Pilar: si algo así

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la clase y apareció grinto

Grinto: señorita soledad los alumnos paco,serio,pilar y azul tienen que ayudarme a limpiar la biblioteca

Señorita soledad: que lo ayuden pilar y azul. Serio y paco están castigados

Grinto: ¿se puede saber porque?

Señorita soledad:pregunteselo a bronca

Grinto: no importa después lo hago. Chicas acompáñenme

Mas tarde en la cueva o base de los combo niños (no se bien que es)

Grinto: hay un nuevo divino y tienen que atraparlo, cuando saque a serio y a paco del castigo se los diré

Azul y pilar se pusieron sus mascaras y fueron a buscar al divino.

Pilar: buscamos al divino por todas partes y todavía no lo encontramos

Azul: almenos tenemos una pista al parecer al divino le gustan los diamantes desaparecieron casi todos los de nova Nizza

Un rayo azulado sorprendió a azul por atrás y la tiro al suelo

Pilar: haora vas a ver

Pilar se abalanzó hacia el divino pero se corrió rápidamente y expulsando otro rayo de su mano golpeo a pilar que cayo sobre un puesto de helados de pistache

Diamantiño: soy diamantiño y nadie puede detenerme jjajajajajaj

Azul: es el peor nombre que escuche en mi vida

Diamantiño: chiquilla malcriada toma esto

Azul de pura suerte podía esquivar los rayos que diamantiño mientras se reía le disparaba

Azul: pilar! Ayúdame

Pilar: lo siento pero el pistache esta muy rico

Azul resbalo y se golpeo la cabeza contra el piso por lo que quedo desmayada

Diamantiño: haora tu niña pistache

Pilar: niña pistache me gusta el nombre. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Diamantiño había empezado a disparar rayos contra pilar

Esta parte es como un pov de pilar mientras corre de diamantiño

Mmmmmm……diamantiño porque me suena ese nombre donde lo habré escuchado en una revista, no creo en Disney xd tampoco jaja como si fuera a ver ese canal jaja en algún lado…..ya se en un libro de la biblioteca hayyyy pilar piensa que libro era ya se la ciencia del pistache no no ese libro no existe pero seria rico un pistache haora pilar deja de pensar en pistache concéntrate ¡el pistache es mejor que concentrarme ¡ claro que no ¡claro que si! No ¡si! No si no si no si no si espera si me dejas pensar después compramos un helado de pistache que te parece excelente idea pilar ya se el libro se llamaba bestias y diamantes le avisare a serio y paco.

Fin de pov ¡al fin!

Mientras pasaba eso en la biblioteca a paco le empezó a sonar el celular con la música de acdc Big Jack

Señora de la biblioteca: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Paco: lo siento mucho jeje ya lo atiendo

Serio tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse

Paco: ¡pilar! Estoy castigado no puedo hablar

Señora de la biblioteca: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Paco: si ya entendí hablo bajo.

Paco: que quieres

Pilar: necesito que busques un libro

Paco: haora

Pilar: es para detener a un divino

Paco: mmmmm okey te llamo cuando lo encuentre

Pilar: se llama bestias y diamantes

Señora de la biblioteca: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Paco: ya entendí ya entendí

Después de horas de buscar y 500000000000000000 shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhs de la señora de la biblioteca

Paco: el señor de los anillos no, gaturro no, crepúsculo tampoco, la ciencia del pistache menos

Serio: buscamos por todas partes y no hay nada

Paco: bueno sigamos buscando

Con pilar……..

Diamantiño: muere muere muere muere aaaaa deja de moverte

Pilar: vamos chicos apúrense…….

Entonces Uno de los rayos de diamantiño dio en un camión de gas sin conductor

Pilar: rayos

Una explosión enorme tiro un edificio en construcción

Pilar: tendras que pagar eso sabes

Diamantiño: aaaaaaaa me canse de ti chiquilla idiota

Pilar: para tu información gracias a mi vencimos a cerebrito

Diamantiño: ya veras

Un tentáculo salio de diamantiño y atrapo a pilar

Pilar: me parece que estoy en problemas

Paco: ¡el libro no esta en ningún lado!

Serio: somos unos idiotas

Paco: lo se

Serio: hay una manera más simple para encontrar un libro

Serio se acerco a la mujer de la biblioteca y le dijo

Serio: una pregunta ¿tiene el libro bestias y diamantes?

Señora de la biblioteca: si aquí esta

La señora puso un libro bastante grande en la mesa con el nombre bestias y diamantes

Después de pasar unas hojas serio encontró la pagina

Serio: dile a pilar que diga este hechizo paco

Paco: contesta el teléfono

Pilar: hola

Paco: pilar di…

Pilar: toma esto maldito tentáculo

Paco: expeliarmus

Pilar: ese hechizo me suena conocido

Paco: ¡solo! Dilo

Pilar: expeliarmus

El divino empezó a retorcerse hasta quedar tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse

Pilar: bueno otra misión realizada por la niña pistache

Epilogo

Azul despertó del desmayo paco y serio salieron del castigo (paco un poco después por hablar por celular en la biblioteca) los combo niños hicieron la súper explosión y mandaron al divino a su mundo .al final todo salio bien ecepto que bronca nunca recupero el diamante

Comentarios finales

No me salio muy bien pero bueno es mi primer fic jeje y si ya se le preste demasiada atención a paco y pilar.


End file.
